plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Rising
This story is one-author only. ---- Chapter One A small group that is located in Botswana has called a one square mile patch of land home. The family is a wild group with only ID chips that show they are being tracked instead of the dominants wearing the colors. One female sticks out, her name is Emerald and her patches have a slight greenish tint to it, most likely because the ink dye. Emerald is one of four oldest females under the group leader and her sister Rachel, who is Emerald's mother. Rachel use to be the dominant female until she was depose by her sister Helen who is now the dominant female, the three other females in the group are Helen's daughters from her first successful litter, Hermione, Ivy, and Leda. Helen's first two litters had been killed, the first one by Clytemnestra, their other sister and the second was killed by a rival group, the family's breeding status had been affected by this ill luck since they couldn't grow strong enough to raise their numbers. Two litters survived the end of the dry season, the first were the three females, and the other was Emerald and her brother Pichu, despite everything all five pups survived the end of winter and were able to grow well enough to be able to contribute the the group success. This success for Helen ended when she aborted her next litter when all five pups were teenagers, once more it was Rachel who was lucky, giving birth to two pups named Bonnie and Clyde who were now playful teenagers at eight months. Helen was pregnant once more and she wasn't impressed with Rachel's success of producing litters this year after Rachel failed last year to produce any pups. Emerald could only watch her aunt bully her mother and with a feeling of dread knew that her mother might soon be expelled. There were only two males in their group. Dominant male Paris and Pet, neither male are actually related to each other. Pet was found roaming after he lost his group, he joined the group after being very submissive. But Paris has Pet under close watch. It's early morning and the mob is just waking up and filing out of their burrow to great the day, after carefully looking around the group turns to work on clearing out their burrow. Having a small range, the group can't move around as much as larger groups, they have to work each burrow to its limits before they can possibly move on. As the group works on the burrow, Helen keeps watch for danger, but she also is keeping a careful eye on her workers, when the teenagers try goofy off, Helen is quickly there to beat them back into their place, there is no sleeping on the job in Helen's group. Emerald does her work with the others, but she is closely watching all the happenings. She doesn't like her aunt who is a bully and greedy meerkat and she has a hunch that this morning beating wasn't just to get them back in place, Helen seems to constantly pick on them...most likely because of them being Rachel's young. There is some hope as Helen should be giving birth any day now, but this has the oldest females on edge because Helen might evict them. Rachel is being very submissive and Emerald feels prickles of rage as she watches her mother be submissive to her aunt, Rachel deserves to have the crown, not Helen. The group heads out shortly and Emerald can only follow, but she keeps close to her mother and her younger half-sister. The group is soon foraging, Emerald keeps to the edge of the group with her cousins and mother knowing that being close to the center means becoming a target to get your food stolen. Pet misses this memo and ends up losing his scorpion. The edge of the group is a cause of refuge, but also risk. The edge means they are more easier for roving males and if any five females get pregnant then they will surely be in trouble. But luckily no rovers come calling...though Ivy is displaying some stocking signs of being pregnant. It seems like Helen hasn't noticed and the rest of the day goes by smoothly, though when the group heads for home Rachel has another fresh wound to her tail base, they reach the burrow and Helen goes down early. Chapter Two The morning awakens to the small group sunning. Helen and Paris are sitting side by side, pleased and grooming while their subordinates work on clearing the burrow. The boss is slimmer now, she has given birth to her new litter and has brought a lovely future to the group. Emerald is the only one to notice that Ivy isn't joining in...or even up. Apparently the expecting mother to be is deciding to catch up on her beauty rest and apparently Helen hasn't noticed a thing which can be bad. Has Helen turned a blind eye on Ivy on purpose? Before she could keep mulling it over, the dominant female leads the group out. Only Emerald shows concern to leaving the pups behind with another pregnant female, but there is nothing she can really do and truly she doesn't care if Helen loses all her pups. As the group forages, it is Emerald who notices Ivy sneaking into the foraging party, something about the meerkat's gaze tells her all she needs to know...and when the group reaches the burrow then it is very apparent that Ivy killed Helen's pups. But to Emerald's surprise, Helen doesn't attack Ivy to punish her, she merely ignores it as if the pups weren't hers but some random low-ranking female's. Ivy looks relieved and sits with her sisters but Emerald is distracted and with Clyde she realizes that Ivy hasn't succeeded all the way, her peeps bring Helen running to see a pup, very injured but still breathing. Ivy looks a bit disappointed but she did get a lucky break...too lucky Emerald things as she sits with her mother and sister. Three days have passed and some wild males have appeared, Rachel had fallen for the charms of the roving males but at the same time the group had been attacked by the Coons mob, a group that outnumbers their small group by two, luckily for Rachel that Helen and Paris had disappeared for both females fell for the charms of the males. Helen wasn't pleased and Ivy glowered at her but the boss ignored her sister, she had her own worries for the Coons had stolen a small chunk of their already small land, each piece was precious to the small family. They had to figure out a way to reclaim their lost land. Helen decided to attack, the small group raced for the Coons, not caring about the wounds they already carried, they were more lucky because the group that attacked them was only a small number of seven to the eleven of the Ridges. The group was taken by surprise. Emerald found herself facing Snow, the self-proclaim dominant female of the splinter group, both females stared each other down then attacked and tumbled around. The element of surprise had served them well and they drove the splinter group off their land. The group was pleased and joined in to groom, but Emerald kept away, she was gazing into the distance. Reflecting over how she came to meet Snow and somehow she had a feeling that she would encounter the pale meerkat again. Chapter Three Bonnie yawned from beside Emerald and the older female glanced down at her younger sister. They were left to babysit both Ivy and Rachel's pups, it was borning since Rachel's pups were still belowground while Ivy's two pups were aboveground. It was boring really as the two pups were able to kept themselves entertained, the little pups belowground were no real problem either since they were still able to be comforted by milk and sleep. Bonnie let out a yip and Emerald was pulled from her musings to look up. They had a visitor. A single meerkat was standing there, at first they thought it was a rover, but a scent check told them that this meerkat was female and from the Coons. It was Lily, the sister of Snow who had been evicted by her sister after Snow lost dominance to her mother, a way to take out her aggression. Lily was no threat, she had merely wandered away from her family and was only looking for them, not recognizing the meerkats at this burrow the Coon evictee quickly beated a retreat. But as quick as Lily departed then did a rover appear. Da Vinci is from the Coons as well, but unlike Lily he isn't here because he's lost. He's looking for love. Bonnie trembles beside her and Emerald grooms the teenager but she knows she's fighting a uphill battle. Bonnie is nervious by nature and tends to act out of fear before thinking clearly, she had plenty of close calls during her puphood. Bonnie herds Ivy's two pups belowground and hides with them, leaving Emerald to face the Coon rover. Emerald is uncertain. She's never handled a rover before, she seen them but never had she been approached by one and now she wasn't certain. She eyed the male watching as he moved from location to location, getting steadily closer. But a predator alarm saves Emerald and the rover is forced to call it quits and runs off, Emerald watches him go and feels slightly...saddened by it, but she knows that it was well worth it. ******** Several days have passed and both litters were now old enough to forage with the adults, Helen is once again pregant, but so is Emerald, during some time she mated with a rover, most likely Da Vinci and is now expecting her first litter of pups, but so is Helen who has been in a foul mood towards her. Helen is determined to be a successful leader, she must to keep her postition from Rachel, but so far she hasn't evicted Emerald, though the young female is keeping well away from her aunt. Helen is clearly going to have a large litter this time and it has made her anxious. She's even gone so far to move the group to a new burrow, anything to assure that her pups will survive and that she can keep going as group leader. The two females are eating a lot and one day Helen stops and leads the group home where she spends the night giving birth to her new litter of five pups. Emerad keeps away from her younger cousins, she could kill them, she wants to kill them, but she doesn't dare try it. The next day the group heads out leaving Rachel in charge of the newborn pups. Emerald knows that they are in good hands...but she doesn't know of the danger that is coming their way. Pet gives a alarm call hearing noises and the group rushes to see what's going on...and finds their home swarming with Coon meerkats. Some members are underground already, but no signs of little bodies hint that they got the pups...at least not yet. Helen doesn't wait, her pups and the future of the group depends on it. She charges towards the group and collides with Clyemnestra, the dominant female and her own sister, the surprise attack has the Coons scatter and they beat a hasty retreat, leaving Clyemnestra behind. Helen gives her captive sister and quick lesson, get out and stay out then lets the humilated meerkat flee. The group investigate the damage. All five pups are safe, with only a few bruises and scratches, but one meerkat is missing. Rachel. Emerald, Pichu, Bonnie, and Clyde look around for their mother while the rest of the group works on clearing the Coons stink and Helen feeds her pups, but there is no sign of the missing female who had been the reason the pups had lived. Emerald can't believe that Helen isn't looking for her sister and it sparks something inside her that she can't explain...a feeling of rage? the need for vengence? Emerald doesn't know but she knows well that one day Helen will pay. She will be sure of it. Chapter Four There has still been no sign of Rachel since she vanished while defending Helen's five pups, in that time Emerald gave birth to four pups; Castor, Lolly, Dare, and Chomp. Surprisingly Helen let her keep the pups...perhaps because the group was still low in numbers? Helen's five pups; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hector, and Pessa were old enough to come aboveground, though they were still too young to go foraging with the grownups. This was an added bonus since the four pups could be watched with the other five, easy work for Emerald.